The Hunter's Daughter
by Alec Trevelyan 006
Summary: Robert Muldoon and his 21 year old daughter, Melissa, are the game wardens at Jurassic Park. Will they survive the hell that breaks loose when Nedry messes with the system? Or will one of them die trying to hunt down the raptors after the shutdown of the system? Read to find out the answers to these questions and more.(Sorry, I suck at summaries.) Please read and review.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Mulddon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Daughter**

I sit on my desk in the office that my dad and I share while I watch my dad pace around the room.

"Dad, will you relax." I say.

"I can't relax, John is going to kill us." My dad says.

"Why will he kill us? Because one of his 'precious' animals killed one of our best workers?" I ask.

"Our best? Melissa, these guys follow my orders not yours."

"You seem to forget that John hired me as your second in command. They have to listen to me." I say.

"She's right Robert." John says.

"How long have you been standing there?" My dad asks.

"Not long. How did the transfer go?" John asks.

My dad and I share this look that asks 'Who will tell him?'

"It didn't go that well." My dad says.

"What do you mean?"

"The raptor we transferred killed a worker."

"Was the animal harmed?"

"If we would have had proper weapons and not tasers, then yes, but since we didn't no."

John goes to say something but I cut him off saying, "It's so nice to see that you care about that worker."

"He can be replaced." John says.

That statement gets my blood boiling. I jump off the desk and walk over to John. I glare at him for a few minutes before I can even say anything.

"A worker can be replaced, but a human life can't. You might want to remember that." I growl.

I walk out of the office and down the hall. John's going to be the death of me someday. Little do I know, but that statement will nearly come true in a week. I walk down the hall to the control room. I use my ID badge to open the door and go in. Ray looks up from his work and I walk over to him.

I plop down in a chair and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"John." I say.

"What did he do now?"

"He was more concerned about his 'precious' animal than the worker who died."

"I see." Ray says.

"I want to see every one of those raptors destroyed."

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I have to agree with you." My dad says.

I look up at him and give him a small smile.

"How mad was John at my little outburst?" I ask.

"He wasn't that mad. He realized you were right."

"Good." I say.

"Although, I fear there might be some kind of lawsuit." My dad says.

"You don't think Jophery's family will try to sue for wrongful death, do you?" I ask.

"I'm afraid so."

 _'Great we're going to be subjected to yet another safety inspection.'_ I think.

"You do know what that will mean, don't you?"

I look at my dad's face and see he's thinking the same thing I am. Another safety inspection is in the works.

"Yeah, another safety inspection." My dad says with a sigh.

I can see he's fed up with everything that's going on right now. Is he thinking like me? Does he just want to leave and go home? I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Then a thought comes to my mind.

What if there isn't a safety inspection? What if the inspection involves people from outside the park coming in and looking around? If things go wrong that could be a disaster.

"I have a feeling it might be more than a safety inspection." I say.

My dad lets out another sigh in response to that statement.

"We're nowhere near ready for that kind of inspection." Ray says.

"The basic tour is ready, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, but all the kinks haven't quite been worked out yet."

"Weren't we supposed to be getting someone to work on that?" My dad asks.

"Yes, he's arriving tomorrow." Ray says.

I look at my watch, it's already 1:30 a.m. Someone's coming today to fix the system and he might only have a week to do it. A small sigh escapes my lips.

"You mean later today." I say.

"Yeah."

I let out a long sigh and rub my face with my hands. How I'd like to just go back to the staff lodge and sleep for a month. Although I know that sleep won't come easy if at all for me tonight. I just lost a good friend to those bloody raptors.

"Why don't you go back to the staff lodge and get some sleep?" My dad asks.

"I doubt I'll get much sleep after what I saw."

"Melissa, you've seen far worse while working in Kenya." My dad says.

"None of those people were my friends, and they weren't killed by an animals that are supposed to be extinct."

"While that may be true, you still need to get some sleep."

"I'm 21 years old. I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." I growl.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady, I'm your father." My dad sternly says.

 _'Unbelievable.'_ I think.

I'm 21 years old, I don't need him telling me what to do anymore. It seems like he doesn't completely trust me. Ray just stares at us. I just give a small shrug of my shoulders as a response to his unasked question. I know what he was going to ask, and I know what the answer would be.

He was going to ask what's wrong with my dad. And I would have told him nothing. But, that's only because I don't want to tell him what's really wrong. How can I tell my friend that my dad is schizophrenic? It hasn't been easy to live with him, but he's had things under control.

I just think the stress of getting the park ready is taking a toll on him. It's that, or his meds aren't working right anymore. I'm hoping it's just stress because he never acts like this. He's never snapped at me like that before.

"I don't need this." I mumble.

I stand up and walk to the door of the control room. I open it and step out into the hall. Letting the door slam behind me, I walk down the hall. I head downstairs and walk out of the visitors center. I sit down on the step and stare out into the dark jungle.

' _I really hate this bloody place.'_ I think.

All I want to do is go back to Kenya with my dad. A hand on my shoulder brings me back to my senses.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." My dad says.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said." I say.

"Come on, lets go back to the staff lodge."

I stand up and we walk to our Jeep. We get in and drive off. Our short drive to the staff lodge is silent. My dad parks the Jeep and we get out. We go into the staff lodge and head to our rooms. I undress and crawl into bed.

I fall into a fitful sleep. Over the next week my dreams get stranger and stranger. On the day of the inspection, my dad and I are sitting in our office tracking a storm that seems to be heading right for us.

"You think that storm will hit us today?' I ask.

"I hope it holds off until tomorrow." My dad says.

Out of the corner of my eye I see our guests running down the stairs.

"It looks like our guests have seen the baby raptor." I say.

"Lets head to the pen, shall we?" My dad asks.

"You don't need to ask me twice. I'm ready to throw a spanner into John's plans."

We stand up, grab our hats, and head out of our office. We walk down the hall and down the stairs. We take the back way out of the visitor center and head to the raptor pen. By the time we get there, the animals have just finished tearing a cow apart. We walk closer to the platform.

"They should all be destroyed." My dad says as we walk up the stairs.

John just stares at us.

"Robert and Melissa Muldoon, my game wardens from Kenya. Both are alarmists I'm afraid, but they know more about raptors than anyone." John says.

A man walks over to us. He smiles at us.

"Alan Grant." He says.

He looks me up and down, then smiles. I pretend not to notice and cross my arms.

"What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" Alan asks.

"They're lethal at 8 months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move." My dad says.

"Fast for a biped?"

"Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers." I say.

"Yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions." John says.

I just roll my eyes at this.

"Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities we assumed." Alan says.

"They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." My dad says.

"But the fences are electrified though, right?" A woman asks.

"That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember." I say.

There's a clunk as the harness rises out of the pen. My dad and I turn to look in the pen as John asks, "Well, who's hungry?"

The group walks away, but I see the woman standing there staring at my dad. I elbow him in the ribs and he looks at me. I gesture at the woman with my head.

"Did you need something?" My dad asks.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Ellie Sattler." She says.

"Robert Muldoon." My dad says.

"And you?" Ellie asks.

"Melissa Muldoon." I say.

I see Ellie's face fall.

' _It's not what you think.'_ I think.

"Are you husband and wife?" Ellie asks.

My dad chuckles at this.

"Father and daughter actually." My dad says.

"What happened to your wife?"

"She died 8 years ago when Melissa was 13."

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a parent at that age."

I say nothing. It's like someone ripped a hole in my heart again. My mum didn't actually die, she left because of my dad. She hated the fact that he was always working and left because of it. I still don't know why she didn't take me with her.

Maybe she felt I was better off with my dad because we're so much alike. I still don't understand adult matters and I'm an adult. I let out a long frustrated sigh and my dad looks at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I'm brought back to my senses. Ellie is now gone.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" I ask.

My dad gives a shrug of his shoulders as an answer.

"You will tell her, right?"

"When the time is right." My dad says.

We head back to the visitor center and up to our office. I take a seat at my desk and start going through some papers. I hope and pray this inspection goes well so the park can finally open. Although I have this feeling that something's going to go wrong today. I have this feeling that Dennis will be behind it. I've had my doubts about him since he started. I just hope I'm proved wrong.


	2. Children Will Listen

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Mulddon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 _'Careful the things you say, children will listen.'-Children Will Listen from Into The Woods._

 **This chapter is form Robert's POV.**

 **Chapter 2: Children Will Listen**

Melissa is sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. It seems like she is or was crying. I walk up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. I give them a gentle squeeze. She sniffles and looks up at me. She gives me a sad smile and looks away.

"I'm sorry I mentioned your mum. I didn't think it would get to you that badly." I say.

"It's not that." Melissa says.

"What is it then?" I ask.

"The baby triceratops that was born three days ago just died. I was hoping she'd make it."

"Yeah, me too. She was a spunky one." I say.

"I think she was just too small to live."

"Not to change the subject, but I want you on the last shuttle to the dock. I don't want you here if things go wrong."

Melissa rolls her eyes at this. I know she doesn't want to go, but I can't put my finger on why. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a long sigh. She's thinking if I stay she stays.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you stay I stay." Melissa says.

I knew that's what she was thinking.

"I don't want you getting hurt." I say.

"I won't get hurt, I know how to take care of myself in dangerous situations."

"You will leave, that's an order."

"Fat chance dad. To hell with your 'order'. I'm staying." Melissa says.

I let out a long sigh and throw my hands up in defeat.

"It's my job to protect you." I say.

"I understand that, but I'm still staying. My gut is telling me something is going to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself if I left and you died."

So, that's why she wants to stay. She thinks I'm going to die.

"Fine, you can stay." I reluctantly say.

"I just have this feeling that Dennis is going to pull something. I've had a bad feeling about him since he started a week ago."

"What do you think he's going to pull?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's not good."

"He's going to steal something, but I don't know what." I say.

"Yeah, money from John." Melissa says with a laugh.

I go to say something, but I'm cut off by the phone ringing. I reach down and answer it.

"This is Robert." I say.

"Rob, it's Gerry. I need your assistance with something." The voice on the other end says.

"What can I help you with?" I ask.

"The triceratops is sick again. I'm heading to her paddock and I need you to tranquilize her for me." Gerry says.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I say.

"Thanks." Gerry says and hangs up.

I hang up the phone and Melissa looks at me.

"That was Gerry. The triceratops is sick again and he needs me to tranquilize her." I say.

"I'll go. I could use some alone time." Melissa says.

I know what she means by that. She needs some time away from me and John.

"Fine, just be careful."

"I'm careful, unlike some people I know."

I know she's talking about me. I've gotten myself into some rough patches, and she's always gotten me out of them.

"I'm not going to argue with you."

Melissa stands up and walks out of the room. I watch her walk down the hall and disappear downstairs. How I wish I could have some time away from John and this island. Maybe once the inspection is over I'll take a trip back home to Kenya to see my parents and sister. It's been too long since I've seen them.


	3. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Mulddon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 **This chapter alternates between Melissa and Robert's POV.**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning Of The End**

 **Melissa's POV**

I head downstairs and into the lobby. There I see John, Ian, Dr. Grant, and Ellie. The only person missing is Donald.

' _He must be elsewhere.'_ I think.

I also see Lex and Tim, John's grand kids. They see me and run over.

"Melissa!" They shout as they hug me.

"My goodness, you guys have gotten big." I say with a smile.

"Come now kids, don't bother her." John says.

' _They weren't doing any harm John.'_ I think.

"Aw, grandpa." Lex says.

"Just listen to him, we'll talk later." I say.

"Ok." Tim says.

They run off and join the group. As I go to head outside, I brush past John. As I do he grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" John asks.

"To tranquilize the triceratops so Dr. Harding can look at her." I say.

"Be careful." John says.

I nod my head in response.

I then pull my arm out of his hand and say, "If you ever grab me like that again I'll sue you for harassment."

I then turn and walk outside. I hop in my Jeep and drive off down the service roads. My thoughts are my only company on my journey. They drift to my dad. He's been a little 'off' this past week.

Something's not quite right with him, but I can't put my finger on what it is. I know he's schizophrenic, but he's had it under control for years. It seems to me like he's either off his meds or they're not working anymore.

' _Dad, I'm worried about you.'_ I think.

I arrive at the triceratops paddock and park my Jeep. I sit there for a few minutes to collect myself before getting out of the Jeep. I get out of the Jeep and start my walk into the field.

 **Robert's POV**

I sit at my desk in my office with my head in my hands. I'm trying to calm my racing mind, but it's not working.

' _Keep it together Robert.'_ I think.

The voices in my head, which I'm trying to ignore, are saying something different.

"Robert, is this a bad time?" John asks.

"No, not really." I say with a sigh.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I've got the start of a bloody migraine." I say lying.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure?"

What is with all the questions? My hands ball into fists and I'm about ready to hit someone, namely John. I slam my fist on the desk making John jump.

"Stop asking bloody questions and tell me why you're here!" I shout.

"I was just wondering if you had any update on that storm." John says worried.

"I'm still getting the printouts, but things aren't looking good." I say.

"What do you mean?" John asks.

"It's still too early to tell, but it looks like the storm may hit us."

"That's no good." John says.

"Like I said, it's too early to tell."

John lets out a huff and I stand up. I grab the printouts and we leave my office. I look at them as we walk to the control room.

"National weather service is tracking a tropical storm about 75 miles west of us." I say as we walk into the control room.

"Why didn't I build in Orlando?" John asks.

"I'll keep an eye on it, maybe it'll swing south like the last one." I say as I look at a computer screen.

"Ray, start the tour program."

"Hold onto your butts." Ray says.

I walk to the other end of the room and plop down in a chair and put my feet on the desk.

 **Melissa's POV**

I finish up in the triceratops paddock just as Dr. Harding arrives. He gets out of his Jeep and walks over to me.

"I thought your dad was going to take care of this." He says.

"I told him I would take care of it because I needed some 'alone' time." I say.

"Someone or something bothering you?" Gerry asks.

"A little bit of both."

"What did Robert do now?"

"Nothing, it's just that he's been acting a bit off this past week."

"Yeah, I've noticed. You think it has something to do with Dennis?"

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer. I guess I never thought of that.

"You don't know?" Gerry asks puzzled.

"Gerry, there's a number of things I don't know. Most of them have to do with my dad." I say.

"What are you saying?"

"There's more to my dad then meets the eye." I quietly say.

"Such as?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I know he's not quite right in the head." Gerry says.

I say nothing and look at him shocked.

"I've heard him talking to himself."

"I talk to myself too, does that make me crazy?" I angrily ask.

"You don't talk to yourself like your dad does. I've heard him telling someone to be quiet when nobody is around." Gerry says.

"Gerry, he's schizophrenic. He hears voices in his head." I quietly say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you know? He never tells anyone." I say.

"Not even John?" Gerry says.

"I doubt it."

"Oh." Gerry quietly says.

"Well, I have to get back to the control room before John starts missing me."

Gerry says nothing and I walk back to my Jeep. I get in, start it, and drive off.

' _Why did Gerry bring up that fat slob Dennis?'_ I think.

I haven't liked the man since he started. I let out a long sigh and swear under my breath. All I want to do is go back home. I really don't want to be stuck on this island 24/7 like I have been for the past five years. Sometimes it seems like I've been here longer.

I guess dealing with John will do that. By now I'm at the visitor's center. I pull around to garage and park the Jeep. I get out and walk into the visitor's center. I head up the stairs and go to the control room.

Before I go in, I take a quick peek in the window. My dad is sitting with his feet up on the desk staring off into space. Everything else is running as it should. I unlock the door with my ID badge and go in. John looks up at me.

He seems worried about something. I walk over to my dad and take a seat next to him. Soon, I'm lost in my thoughts. Something seems off to me, but I can't quite figure out what. John, Dennis, and Ray's arguing brings me out of my thoughts.

My dad quickly puts a stop to it.

"Quiet, all of you! They're approaching the tyrannosaur paddock." My dad says.

' _They're gonna try and tempt the rex.'_ I think.

"That won't work Ray, she just ate." My dad says.

"We can still try." Ray says.

' _Not like it will work.'_ I think.

I'm proven right and the cars drive off. After that, my dad gets up and starts pacing around the room.

 **Robert's POV**

My mind is racing as I pace around the room. The voices in my head chime in with their opinions on what's going on.

"I don't care what you think." I whisper.

John looks up at me worried.

"You ok Rob?" Ray asks.

"Fine." I say.

I go back to my pacing, but stop when I see everyone jumping out of the cars.

"Stop the program. Stop the program." John says.

"I told you how many times, we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?" I ask.

"They saw the triceratops, didn't they?" Melissa asks.

I give a nod of my head as an answer.

"I thought Gerry would be done with her by now." John says.

"John, it's going to take him some time to figure out what's wrong." Melissa says.

' _You're going to die tomorrow.'_ This voice in my head says.

"No." I mumble.

"What did you say dad?" Melissa asks.

"Nothing." I say.

She says nothing and stands up. She walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"We need to have a word outside." Melissa whispers.

We walk out of the control room. I lean against the wall and cross my arms.

"Dad, you need to keep it together." Melissa says.

I let out a sigh through my nose. Is it really that obvious that I'm having a hard time keeping it together? I thought I was hiding it pretty well.

"I'm trying my hardest, but it's getting worse." I say.

"What?" Melissa asks shocked.

I know I have to tell her that my meds aren't working right anymore and things are getting rougher.

"The meds aren't working right anymore. I'm having a really rough time keeping it together."

The look on Melissa's face says it all. She's shocked and saddened by what I'm telling her. I feel like I've failed her as a dad.

"You need to try harder, or John is going to suspect something." Melissa quietly says.

"If he doesn't already." I say with a sigh.

Melissa lets out a long sigh through her nose and looks at the floor. She seems disappointed in me.

"Look, I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine." Melissa says.

It's not fine. Nothing is fine. I'm a failure as a father and a husband. This is why my wife left me, not because of my job. My wife left because she couldn't take my mental problem.

I turn and unlock the control room door with my ID badge. Melissa and I walk into the control room. As we walk in, the phone starts ringing. I walk over and answer it. On the other end is Steve from the National Weather service.

"Yeah, got that." I say.

Melissa, John, and Ray look at me worried.

I put the phone to my shoulder and say, "That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short I'm afraid, pick it up again tomorrow where we left off."

"Are you sure we have to?" John asks.

"It's not worth taking the chance John." Ray says.

I put the phone back to my ear. Things aren't looking good at all.

"Sustained winds 45 knots." I say.

John and Ray are talking in the background.

"Yeah, got that. Thanks Steve." I say and hang up the phone.

I sit back down just as John slams his cane into the ground and shouts, "Damn!"

' _It could be worse.'_ I think.

But worse for who? Me or John? There's something off about the vibe in the control room and I know it's not me. My gut is telling me something is about to go down.

' _Dennis is about to pull something.'_ I think.

"What's on your mind dad?" Melissa asks.

"Lots of things." I say.

"Like what?"

I say nothing and look at Dennis. Melissa looks over at him and rolls her eyes. Is she thinking what I am?

"He's going to pull something, isn't he?" Melissa quietly asks.

"Maybe."

"And if he doesn't, what then?"

"I don't know."

Melissa lets out a long sigh and swears under her breath. I shake my head and go back to my thoughts. The voices in my head start screaming at me? What if they're right? What if I'm meant to die tomorrow?

 **Melissa's POV**

As my dad sits there lost in his thoughts. I begin to wonder what Dennis is going to pull. As I'm thinking I barely notice my dad getting up and moving behind John and Ray.

"So much for our first tour. Two no shows and one sick triceratops." John says.

"It could have been worse John, a lot worse." Ray says.

My dad raises his eyebrows at this remark. What the devil is going on here? Is he trying to tell me something? Is he saying that Dennis is about to pull whatever it is he's going to pull right now?

"Anybody want a soda or something?" Dennis asks.

' _Oh my God, he's right. Dennis is about to pull something now.'_ I think.

Oh crap, thanks a lot dad. Dennis babbles about something I don't quite understand and then leaves the control room. My dad starts pacing around the room and I walk over and join him.

"That's odd." Ray says.

"What?" John asks.

"Door security systems are shutting down."

"Well, Nedry did say a few systems would go offline didn't he?" John asks.

' _It's started. Things are going to hell.'_ I think.

Right in the middle of that thought, I see the map of the fences. They go from green to red. My dad and I both turn around to face John and Ray.

"Woah, woah, woah. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?" Ray asks.

"What now?" John asks.

"Fences are failing all over the park." Ray says as he shakes his head.

"Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!" John shouts.

I run from my spot and head out of the control room. I head around the visitor's center looking for Dennis. I don't find him anywhere, but in my searching I do find Ellie.

"What's going on?" Ellie asks.

"Dennis, our computer guy, is missing." I say.

"That's not good." Ellie says.

"No, it's not. Things have gone to hell." I say with a sigh.

"Oh."

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Not long. Have the others come back yet?" Ellie asks.

"No, not yet." I quietly say.

"Oh no." Ellie says panicked.

"Let's go back to the control room and regroup."

Ellie nods her head and we walk off. We walk upstairs and head to the control room. I open the door and we walk in.

"Did you find him?" John asks.

"No." I say with a sigh.

"Damn." John says.

' _Yeah.'_ I think.

Ellie takes a seat on an empty table and I walk over to my dad.

"How are you holding up?" He asks.

"Ok, but I'm worried about Grant and the kids." I say.

"If they stay calm, they should be fine."

"That's a big if."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ray working at Dennis' computer.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Ray's trying to figure out what Dennis did." My dad says.

"Did the cars stop somewhere safe?"

My dad gives a shake of his head as an answer. That can only mean one thing, they're near the rex paddock.

"Where did they stop?"

"Near the rex paddock."

My heart drops into my stomach when he says this. How could this happen?

"Oh no." I whisper.

That's when Ray starts going on and on about what's wrong with the system and having to go through all the computers lines of code one by one.

"How many lines of code are there?" Ellie asks.

"Bout two million." Ray says while exhaling cigarette smoke.

"Two million?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Ellie says with a sigh.

"Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas Jeep and bring back my Grandchildren." John says.

"Sure." My dad says.

He walks over to the door and Ellie and I follow him.

"I'm going with him." Ellie says.

"So am I." I say.

I don't want to be anywhere near the control room if things get worse. For that matter, I don't even want to go into the park. God only knows what we're going to find when we get to the rex paddock.

We walk out of the control room and head down the hall to our office. My dad goes in and comes back out a few minutes later with three raincoats. He then hands one to Ellie and another to me. We put them on and head to the garage. The only sound that can be heard on the way there, is our boots thudding on the floor.


	4. Not While I'm Around

**Chapter 4: Not While I'm Around**

We hop into a Jeep and drive off into the park. I start mentally praying that we find everyone alive and in one piece.

' _To whatever God is listening, please let everyone be ok.'_ I think.

We get to the rex paddock and jump out of the Jeep. The scene before me makes my heart sink into my stomach. It looks like a war zone.

"Alan!" Ellie shouts.

"Dr. Grant!" My dad shouts while looking in the reaming car for them.

"Alan!" Ellie shouts again.

"Grant!" I shout while checking near what's left of the bathroom.

By now my dad and Ellie have joined me near the rubble from the bathroom. We start checking under the rubble for survivors. My dad lifts up a piece of the roof and the look on his face says it all. Someone died here.

"I think this was Gennaro." My dad says.

He sounds a bit disgusted.

"I think this was too." Ellie says from behind me.

She also sounds disgusted.

I lift up a piece of the roof and find Donald's leg. Now I know why they're disgusted. My stomach churns and I have to keep myself from throwing up.

"And this too." I say disgusted.

Somewhere off in the distance the rex roars.

"I think it's ahead of us." Ellie says.

' _I think not Ellie.'_ I think.

"It could be anywhere. With the fences down it can wander in ad out of any paddock it likes." My dad says as though reading my thoughts.

A moan comes from somewhere under the rubble. We run over and Ellie lifts up part of the roof. There we find an injured Ian.

"He's put a tourniquet on." Ellie says.

I give Ian the once over. He has a compound fracture to his left leg and there are either teeth or claw marks on his chest and stomach.

"Ian? Ian?" Ellie asks.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." Ian moans.

The rex roars again, and it seems closer this time. Ellie turns her head to look at my dad. They both look scared out of their minds. My own feeling echo that. I'm scared and want to go home.

Maybe I should have listened to my dad and caught the boat back to the mainland. But, what if I'm right? What if something happens to my dad tomorrow? I'd never forgive myself for leaving and letting him die.

"Can we chance moving him?"

Ian sits up and says, "Please chance it."

My dad and I get Ian into the back of the Jeep. As we go to get in, Ellie wanders off looking for something.

"Ellie, come on." My dad says annoyed.

"It's the other car!" Ellie shouts.

My dad and I run over to where she's standing and look in the paddock. There 50 feet below us is the other car. It's at the bottom of a tree on it's roof.

' _If they survived that, it will be a miracle.'_ I think.

We go into the paddock and take a look.

"Dr. Grant?" May dad asks.

I guess he's hoping for an answer. He doesn't get one.

"Alan!" Ellie shouts while crying.

"They're not here." My dad says.

I see footprints leading off into the jungle and start to follow them.

"Where are you going?" My dad asks.

"They went this way. I'm going to find them." I say.

"No, you're not. We're going back to Ian."

"I'm going to look for them, and you can't stop me."

"No, now let's go." My dad says grabbing my arm.

I let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly give in. We leave the paddock and run back to the Jeep. We jump in and speed off. Just as we speed off the rex bursts from the trees.

"Must go faster." Ian says,

"Shit!" Ellie shouts.

' _We're dead. We're so dead. I'm too young to die. God, please don't let me die like this.'_ I think.

Ian leans back in fear and knocks the Jeep out of gear.

"Get off the stick! Bloody move!" My dad shouts.

"Look out!" Ellie shouts.

"Down!"

We duck down just before the windshield is taken off by a fallen tree. The rex catches up to us and slams it's head into the side of the Jeep. Ellie screams and Ian shifts just enough for my dad to throw the Jeep back into gear and speed off.

"You think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian asks.

The rest of our drive to the visitor's center is quiet. Well, mostly quite. My thoughts seem to be getting the better of me. If Ray can't figure out what's wrong, this place is doomed. We're all going to die here.

My dad parks the Jeep and I help him get Ian out. We take him into the visitor's center and up to the control room. When we get inside, John's face falls when he sees his grandkids aren't with us. I walk over to him while my dad and Ellie tend to Ian.

"Where are they?" John asks.

"They went off into the park with Alan." I say.

John lets out a long sigh in response to this.

"If you want, I can go back and look for them."

"It's too dangerous. You'd better not." John says.

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

John then walks out of the control room. My dad and Ellie finish up with Ian. Well, they finish for now. I know we need to get Ian off the island so he can see a doctor. Ellie leaves the room and my dad walks over to me.

"I'm going to take care of a few things, keep an eye on Ian for me." My dad says.

"Yeah, ok." I say.

My dad walks out of the room and I walk over to Ian. I take a seat next to him and start tending to him. I notice that we need some more supplies, and I leave the room to go get them from the infirmary. As I'm heading there I pass the bathrooms. I hear moaning coming from inside.

' _Take care of a few things my foot. You just wanted to shag Ellie.'_ I think.

"Oh Robert." Ellie moans.

My dad moans in response and I roll my eyes. How anyone could think of doing _that_ at a time like this is a mystery to me. What the hell is my dad thinking? Is he even thinking at all? Is Ellie even thinking?

' _There are people dying and you two have to do that?'_ I think.

I snap out of it and walk off. I get to the infirmary and gather as many supplies as I can. Once I'm done, I head back to the control room. When I get near the bathrooms, I see my dad and Ellie talking. I hade myself behind a pillar and listen in.

"I don't know what came over me." Ellie says.

"I'm at fault just as much as you are." My dad says.

"Robert, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, but there's a few things I need to tell you."

"Like what?" Ellie asks.

"I lied to you before. My wife's not really dead, she left me." My dad quietly says.

"Why did she leave you?"

"I loved my job more than I loved her." My dad says.

"Oh." Ellie says.

"To be honest, I never really loved her. I never felt that connection that one should when the supposedly meet 'the one'."

"But you married her anyway, and on top of that you had a child with her."

I can hear in Ellie's voice that she's implying that my dad didn't want kids either. Although, I know better. He wanted more kids, but my mum wasn't willing to give him any more. Yet another reason she left him.

"I know what you're thinking, but I wanted Melissa. I'd always wanted a child, and to be honest, I want more." My dad says.

"Why not adopt then?" Ellie asks.

"I could never adopt."

Is he going to tell her why he can't or won't adopt?

"Why not?" 

"Most places would never let someone like me adopt."

"What do you mean?" Ellie asks puzzled

' _Here comes the bombshell.'_ I think.

"Aside from what I do for a living, I have a mental problem that prevents me from ever adopting."

"Like what? You couldn't love a child that's not yours?" Ellie asks.

My dad's face falls at that comment. He could love any child, even those that aren't his. He became like a second father to Lex and Tim.

"No, I'm schizophrenic. That prevents me from adopting." My dad says as he looks at the floor.

"Oh." Ellie says and takes a couple steps back.

"I'm not dangerous. I have it under control." My dad says.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ellie asks.

Actually, it doesn't sound like she's asking anything. It's like she's demanding to know.

"Because he didn't want to tell John." I say walking out from behind the pillar.

"How long have you been there?" My dad asks.

"Long enough to hear everything." I say.

My dad sighs and swears under his breath in Swahili. I blush a bit at what he says.

"I'm sorry."

"Sure." My dad says.

"It's not like I don't know the truth."

"True."

"You knew he didn't love your mom?" Ellie asks.

Mom? Oh, right, she means mum. I forgot she's not British.

"Yes. She was never right for him anyway." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't soul mates. Much like you and Alan." I point out.

"I love Alan." Ellie says.

"Really? Cause you have a funny way of showing it." I say.

My dad's eyes go wide as he realizes I heard the two of them going at it.

"You heard that too?" Ellie asks embarrassed.

"Only as I was walking by."

Ellie blushes and then walks off. My dad looks at me and shakes his head. We head back to the control room to tend to Ian. My dad and I take turns tending to Ian. After a while, my dad leaves the room saying he needs to clear his head.

I think he's going to find Ellie so he can apologize to her. It's either for what he did or what I did. I know what I did was wrong, but then again so was what my dad did. You don't make out with someone you just met. That's just not how a grown person should act.


	5. Gold Can Turn To Sand

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Mulddon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 _'Oh, Kristina, gold can turn to sand.'-Gold Can Turn To Sand_

 **Chapter 5: Gold Can Turn To Sand**

I sit on the steps leading to the control room with my head in my hands. The voices in my head start with their screaming again. Maybe I should accept my fate and die. Death would be a welcome end to this hell I live.

' _God, if I die tomorrow make it quick and painless.'_ I think.

Someone walking up the stairs gets my attention. I look up and see it's Ellie. She sits down next to me with a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"John's still got it in his head that he'll regain control of this place." Ellie says.

"He was never in control in the first place." I say.

"Exactly."

"Come on, lets go back to the control room. We need to get some sleep."

We stand up and head to the control room. When we get inside, I find Melissa sitting with her feet on a desk. Her head is on her chest and she snores lightly. I take a seat next to her and close my eyes. I fall into a fitful sleep.

I wake up the next morning to someone shaking me. I let out a snort and mumble under my breath.

"Dad, wake up." Melissa says.

"What?" I ask as I open my eyes and look at her.

"John and Ray are at it again."

"Again?" I ask puzzled.

"Well, more like still. They've been going at it on and off all night."

"Oh." I say.

I get up to stretch my legs and my back pops.

' _I guess that's what I get for sleeping in a chair all night.'_ I think.

I pace for a few minutes to get everything loosened up. After I'm done, I sit down on the step to keep an eye on John and Ray. I really don't need them killing each other. Soon they begin arguing about shutting down the system.

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect." I say.

I block out what's going on until John shouts, "People are dying! Will you please shut down the system."

Ray gets to his feet and goes to the switches that will shut everything down. He flips the switches one by one until we're sitting in total darkness.

' _Now we wait.'_ I think.

Ray flips the switches back to their original positions saying, "Hold on to your butts."

For some reason, we're still in the dark.

"Um." Ray says.

He walks over to the computers and looks at them.

"It's ok, it worked."

"What do you mean it worked? Everything's still off." Ian says.

"The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, phones, security doors, a half dozen others. But it worked. System's ready."

"Where are the breakers?" I ask.

"Maintenance shed, the other end of the compound. Three minutes and I can have power back on in the entire park." Ray says and walks off.

"Just to be safe, I want everyone in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole system's up and running." John says.

Melissa and I share a look in the dark saying, 'This won't work.'

We grab Ian and head to the bunker. The whole way there I keep praying things will work and we'll all get off the island alive. Little do I know that getting off the island alive might not happen for some of us. What I don't know is that in less than an hour, I'll nearly be killed by a raptor and that Melissa will be injured trying to save my life.


	6. If I Die, Let Me Die

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Muldoon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 **This chapter was pretty hard for me to write, as this is the raptor attack from Robert's point of view. The original outcome of the attack has been changed for this story and Robert ends up living.**

 _'If I die, let me die.'-Bring Him Home from Les Miz._

 **Chapter 6: If I Die, Let Me Die**

Melissa, Ellie, and I are pacing in the bunker.

"Something's happened. Something went wrong. Something's happened." Ellie says.

"This is just a delay, that's all it is. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked." John says.

"John…"

"But, John. If The Pirates Of The Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Ian says.

"I can't wait any longer. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on."

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." I say.

"Rob, let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone…" John says looking at his watch.

I walk over to the weapon cabinet and unlock it saying, "We're going with you."

I take out two shotguns and hand one to Melissa. I grab some shells and we load our guns. By now, John has gotten the park plans out and is looking them over. Melissa and I walk over and look over his shoulder. I study the plans, but they look like Greek to me.

"Come on, let's go." I say.

We walk out of the bunker and down the path to the shed. On our way there we pass by the raptor pen. I look at the fence and see it's been chewed through.

' _Shit.'_ I think.

Ellie starts freaking out behind me as I crouch down to look at the tracks in the sand. The raptors have gotten out and are somewhere in the jungle. We are so dead.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better then to mess with the raptor fence." I say removing my hat.

I look around for any signs of the raptors, but see none. I put my hat back on and decide we should get moving.

"Come on, this way." I say.

We make our way into the jungle. We're about 50 or so feet from the shed.

"I can see the shed from here, we can make it if we run." Ellie says with a sigh.

"No, we can't."

"Why not?" Ellie asks panicked.

"Because we're being hunted."

"Oh God." Ellie says with a panicked sigh.

"From the bushes straight ahead. It's alright." I say.

"Like hell it is."

"Run, toward the shed. I've got her. Go! Now!" I shout.

Ellie takes off running to the shed and Melissa and I head off into the jungle. We get to a clearing and I go in signaling with my hand for Melissa to stay put. I see the big one watching my every move. I take off my hat and set it on a log and then start unfolding the stock on my gun. I take aim at the animal in front of me and get ready to pull the trigger when another raptor pops out of the bushes next to me.

"Clever girl." I whisper.

I turn to take a shot at her, but I'm too slow and she pounces on me. She goes for my face first, but I throw my hands up to block her attack. Her teeth sink into my left hand and I start screaming. I thrash around trying to get her off me, but it doesn't work and she goes after me again. Her teeth sink into my lower left arm and I scream again.

' _Fuck!'_ I think.

She then shakes me for a bit and I feel the bones in my arm break. Why she hasn't killed me yet is beyond me. It seems like she's playing with me.

"Help!" I scream.

My screaming only seems to make her madder and she shakes me again. That's when I feel my elbow dislocate. I scream once more and she drops me. I go to roll on my stomach, but she grabs my left shoulder.

' _Just kill me already.'_ I think.

Her teeth sink into my shoulder and she bites down hard. I think it's possible that she broke every bone in my shoulder.

' _Goddamn it!'_

Why doesn't she just kill me already? I swear she's just playing with me. Once she's done tearing up my shoulder, she drops me. She slashes at me with her claws. They dig into my torso and hips and I try in vain to push her off me with my feet.

My struggling only manages to piss her off even more and she goes after my head again. This time I'm powerless to stop her. I'm too tired and weak to even care about what she's about to do next. She grabs my head in her teeth and she shakes me a few times. I notice she's not shaking me hard enough to break my neck, and that I'm thankful for.

She drops me and my head hits the ground with a loud thump. The force of my head hitting the ground is enough to knock me out. I pray that death comes quickly for me. When I finally come to, which is a miracle, Melissa is kneeling next to me. Her shirt and vest are soaked with blood near her right shoulder where I'm guessing the raptor grabbed her with her claws, and there are scratches all over her arms, legs, and face.

"Come on, we have to get moving." Melissa says.

I slowly get myself into a sitting position and groan in pain as I do. Melissa helps me to my feet and we make our way back to the path. Melissa is doing most of the work since my torn up legs don't want to work. I'm just going to slow her down as she tries to get back to safety.

"Robert!" Ellie shouts.

We walk toward the shout and come across a very panicked Ellie. She runs over to us and I notice she looks more scared than panicked. Did she think we died?

"Melissa, Robert, are you guys alright?" Ellie asks.

"What do you think?" Melissa angrily asks.

Ellie looks at her puzzled.

"Look at what those monsters did to my dad." Melissa says.

"Oh God, what the hell happened?"

"The bloody raptors decided to tear into me and make me wish I was dead." I say.

"Oh." Ellie quietly says.

"And I got torn up trying to help him." Melissa quietly adds.

"We need to get you guys to help." Ellie says.

"Leave me and get the hell off the island." I say.

"I'm not leaving you dad." Melissa says.

"I'll only slow you guys down. Just leave me." I say.

"You're coming with us." Ellie says.

Melissa and Ellie put my arms around their necks. I can't help but grunt in pain as Ellie puts my injured left arm around her neck. They then proceed to drag me up the hill. Someone starts shouting Ellie's name. It sounds like Alan to me.

"Ellie!" Alan shouts.

"Run!" Ellie shouts.

Alan takes me from Ellie and helps Melissa drag me the rest of the way to the bunker. Somehow they manage to get me down the stairs and onto a crate. Melissa grabs a first aid kit and starts patching me up. My brain barely registers the pain from her cleaning my wounds.

' _Is this the end? Am I dying?'_ I think.

I'm dying and I don't even know it.

"I don't know why you're bothering with patching me up, I'm not going to make it off the island alive." I say.

"Don't talk like that dad." Melissa says.

Tears are standing out in her eyes and she's trying not to shed them. Yet, I know I might as well be as good as gone. Once we get back to the mainland, I doubt I'll live much more than a few days given the injuries I received.

"With my injuries, it's highly unlikely I'll make it."

Melissa stops what she's doing and grabs my face in her hands. She then tips my face so I'm looking her in the eyes.

"You've gotten through some rough scrapes in Kenya, this is no different." Melissa quietly says.

"You're right, this is worse."

"How do you figure?" Melissa asks as she goes back to tending to my wounds.

"If I do make it, there is a chance I could lose my arm." I say.

Melissa looks at my left arm and lets out a long sigh. My left shoulder is a mess. I know if I make it through this ordeal, I may end up losing my arm.

"You'll be fine dad." Melissa says.

"That's what you think."

"Stop saying you're going to die. I know you won't"

She finishes fixing me up and I take a long look at her. Her hands, face, vest, and shirt are covered in my blood. There are three claw marks on her right shoulder and I suspect they go down her back. And there are other claw marks on her arms, legs, and face. I know darn well I'm a bloody mess.

My left shoulder is mangled, my elbow is dislocated, and my arm is broken. I have claw and bite marks covering the rest of my body. I'm damn lucky to even be alive. As I'm lost in my thoughts, Melissa helps John move Ian from the bunker. She then returns and helps me out.

We get in the Jeep and drive off. We get to the visitor center and pick up Grant, Ellie, and the kids. After that we go to the helipad and get on a chopper. As we fly off I can't help but hope this is the last I see of this Godforsaken place. I don't remember much after that because I pass out from the pain I'm in.


	7. Whistle I'll Be There

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Muldoon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 _'Not to worry, whistle I'll be there.'-Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd._

 **Chapter 7: Whistle I'll Be There**

I watch from my spot as my dad sets his sights on a raptor.

' _Finally, it's over.'_ I think.

The next thing I know, another raptor pops out of the bushes next to him.

' _I guess it's not over.'_

"Clever girl." My dad whispers.

The big one pounces on him and tries to sink her teeth into his face. He throws his hands up to protect himself and she bites his hand. That's when my dad starts screaming. He starts thrashing around to get her off him, but that only seems to piss her off. She lets his hand go and grabs his arm.

She bites it and starts shaking my dad like a rag doll. There's a sickening crunch as his arm breaks.

' _Damn.'_ I think.

I grab my gun and ready it to take a shot. I take aim at the big one and put my finger on the trigger. My only problem is, I don't have a clear shot with her shaking my dad.

' _If I take the shot I risk killing or seriously hurting my dad if it misses.'_

Although, I know if I don't take the shot she'll kill him. I'm in a no win situation. To my horror, she grabs my dad's head in her mouth. She gives him a few shakes and lets him go. My dad lands on his back and his head hits the ground with a loud and sickening thump.

The raptor runs off and I run over to my dad. I kneel down next to him and look him over. His left shoulder is a mess, it looks like the big one wanted to keep him from ever hunting again. His left elbow is dislocated and his lower left arm is broken in at least two places.

' _My God, what did she do to you?'_ I think.

There are teeth marks on his head, and claw marks elsewhere. A snarl from behind me gets my attention.

' _She's come back to finish him off.'_ I think.

I throw myself over my dad, and that's when the attack comes. She pounces and digs her claws into my right shoulder. I start screaming in the hopes that she'll let me go. That doesn't work and she drags her claws down my back. She cuts me from my shoulder to my left hip.

I somehow manage to kick her off me. I grab my gun, which was knocked from my hand in the struggle, and stand up. Turning to face her, I hope and pray she'll leave.

"Mess with me again and I'll blow you to kingdom come!" I shout.

She pounces on me again and claws my legs and arms. I fire a warning shot and she gets off me. She runs off and I get back up. I kneel back down next to my dad and tap his face

"Wake up." I say.

He stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. I tap his face harder.

"Dad, wake up."

His eyes slowly open and he looks around puzzled.

"Come on, we have to get moving."

My dad gets himself into a sitting position, groaning as he does. I get him to his feet and we make our way back to the path.

"Robert!" Ellie shouts.

' _Thank God, she's alive.'_ I think.

We walk toward the shout and come across a very panicked Ellie. I notice that she looks more scared then panicked. She runs over to us and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Melissa, Robert, are you guys alright?" Ellie asks.

"What do you think?" I angrily ask.

Ellie looks at me utterly puzzled.

"Look at what those monsters did to my dad." I say.

"Oh God, what the hell happened?" Ellie asks.

"The bloody raptors decided to tear into me and make me wish I was dead." My dad says.

"Oh." Ellie says.

"And I got torn up trying to help him." I quietly say.

"We need to get you guys to help."

"Leave me and get the hell off the island." My dad says.

"I'm not leaving you." I say.

"I'll only slow you guys down."

"You're coming with us." Ellie says.

Ellie and I put my dad's arms around our necks. He grunts in pain as Ellie puts his left arm around her neck. We then drag him up the path to safety.

"Ellie!" Someone shouts.

It's Alan.

"Run!" Ellie shouts.

We drag my dad the rest of the way up the hill and Alan takes over for Ellie. We take my dad to the bunker. We somehow manage to get him down the stairs and onto a crate. I grab a first aid kit and start patching up my dad's wounds.

"I don't know why you're bothering, I'm not going to make it off the island alive." My dad says.

"Don't talk like that dad." I say.

I feel tears prick my eyes and I'm trying not to shed them. What is my dad thinking? What ever it is, it can't be good. I'm sure he's thinking that he's going to die.

"With my injuries, it's highly unlikely I'll make it."

I stop what I'm doing and grab my dad's face in my hands. I then tip his face so he's looking me in the eyes.

"You've gotten through some rough scrapes in Kenya, this is no different." I quietly say.

"No, this is worse."

"How do you figure?" I ask as I go back to tending my dad's wounds.

"If I do make it, there is a chance I could lose my arm."

I look at his left arm and let out a long sigh. His left shoulder is a mangled mess, but most of the bite marks look like they should heal with no problem. Although, I do think they'll end up leaving some nasty scars.

"You'll be fine dad." I say.

"That's what you think." My dad says.

"Stop saying you're going to die. I know you won't"

I finish tending to my dad and he takes a long look at me. I already know what he sees. My hands, face, shirt, and vest are covered in his blood. He looks at the three claw marks on my right shoulder and gives me a pained look.

' _I'll live.'_ I think.

My dad on the other hand is a mess. I know damn well he's lucky to be alive. If I hadn't been here, he'd be dead. I'm glad I didn't listen to him and stayed here. I knew something was going to happen to him and I was right.

He damn near got killed by those bloody raptors. My thoughts are interrupted by the phone ringing. We're finally going home. Well, maybe not home, but to Costa Rica to be seen by doctors. I help John get Ian into the Jeep and then go back and get my dad.

I get him into the Jeep and then get in myself. We drive off and head to the visitor's center. We get there and Grant, Ellie, and the kids jump in to the Jeep. We then drive off to the helipad. We get on the chopper and fly off.

As we leave the island behind us, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen to the animals. I mentally shake myself from that thought and look at my dad. His eyes are closed and I can't tell if he's sleeping or passed out from pain.

' _Why didn't I go before you into the jungle?'_ I think.

If I had, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But I would have. There's a no win situation there. I let out a long sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. As I do, some movement from my dad catches my eye.

The fingers of his left hand twitch, whether he moved them or it was a muscle spasm, I don't really know. But the movement causes blood to ooze from the teeth marks on his hand.

' _Dad, don't die on me.'_

The last thing I remember before falling asleep, is birds flying next to the chopper.


	8. Even When You're Crying You're Beautiful

**Author's Note: I do not own Jurassic Park or any of the characters. They belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed the characters for this story. I only own my OC Melissa Muldoon, who is Robert's 21 year old daughter. I would like to point out that it would be possible for Robert to have a 21 year old daughter if he was in his 20's when she was born. Also, I am in no way shape or form implying that Bob Peck(the actor who played Muldoon) was schizophrenic, I just wanted to flesh out Robert a bit more than he was in both the film and the book. Please read and review.**

 **This chapter takes place on year after the events of the movie and will detail how the characters are doing one year later. A note on Robert's point of view in this chapter, he's in a pretty dark place at this point and is about ready to end it all. I urge those who may be depressed or having trouble in their lives to please seek help.**

 _'How many times do I have to tell you, Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.'-All Of Me by John Legend_

 **Chapter 8: Even When You're Crying You're Beautiful Too**

 **One Year Later**

 **Alan's POV**

I look next to me and see Melissa's sleeping form. She seems to be having a nightmare, so she won't be asleep much longer. She wakes with a start, crying and screaming. I pull her close and kiss the top of her head.

"It's alright, you're safe now." I say.

Melissa says nothing and cries into my shoulder.

' _God, she's beautiful when she's crying.'_ I think.

I mentally slap myself for that thought. I rub her back to make her feel better, and come across the scars left behind by the raptor. How I wish I could erase the scars and what happened. I wish I'd never set foot on that damn island. Melissa stops crying and looks at me.

"Nightmare?" I ask.

"Yeah." Melissa says.

"What was it about?"

"My dad. He died this time."

Somehow I knew that's what it might have been about. She always has nightmares of the attack that nearly killed her and Robert. Most of the time the outcome of these nightmares are the same as what happened back on the island, but there are times when it isn't. Those times he dies, and she can't stop it.

"You know that didn't happen." I say.

"Alan, my dad nearly died. They left him badly scarred. Not to mention the fact that I was left with scars of my own. Both physical and mental." Melissa says.

"We all have our scars from that day."

"I know, but my dad got the worst of it."

"I know he did." I quietly say.

Poor Robert, his left shoulder was pretty messed up in the attack. He was lucky that he didn't end up losing his arm because of how damaged it was. I know as well as the rest of our group that we're all lucky to be alive.

"Tell me what we did wasn't foolish." Melissa says.

"What do you mean?" I ask puzzled.

"Going into the jungle was very foolish, wasn't it?" Melissa asks.

"No, it wasn't. First of all, you saved Ellie's life; and second, they set a trap. A trap that you walked into not even knowing it was a trap." I say.

Melissa lets out a long sigh before speaking. When she does speak, she sounds angry.

"That trap nearly killed us." Melissa growls.

"Melissa, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I know nothing about hunting." I say trying to calm her down.

"Well, I do. I grew up hunting. I should have seen that we were walking into a trap." Melissa explains.

I let out a long sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. How I wish I could talk to someone about this. I wish I could tell someone what happened on that damn island. I sigh again and look at Melissa.

"Alan, say something." Melissa says.

"I love you." I say.

Melissa smiles and goes to say something, but crying from the next room stops her.

"I need to check on AJ." Melissa says.

"Let him cry for a bit." I say.

"He might be hungry." Melissa says getting out of bed.

She walks out of the room and I catch sight of the scars on her back. The scars run from her right shoulder to her left hip, and she has others elsewhere. Just as I'm thinking about this, Melissa walks in with AJ. I smile at her and wait for her to hand me my son so I can cuddle with him.

 **Robert's POV**

Screams cut through whatever dream I happen to be having. My sleep clouded brain can't tell if the screams belong to me or Ellie.

"Robert." Ellie says.

Her voice sounds like it's coming from somewhere far away.

"Robert!" Ellie shouts.

I shoot up in bed rubbing my face.

"What?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"You were having a nightmare." Ellie says.

' _That explains the screams.'_ I think.

"Was I?" I ask.

"Yeah, it sounded like a bad one."

That's when it all comes back to me, I was dreaming about what happened a year ago.

"It was." I say.

"Was it about what happened on the island?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah." I say with a sigh.

"It's ok." Ellie says as she rubs my back.

I shrug her hand off and pull my knees to my chest. I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my head on my knees. Right now I don't want to look at anyone.

"Robert, I can't help you if you don't let me." Ellie says.

"I don't want help." I say.

Ellie lets out a long sigh and starts crying. I'm not sure if she's doing that to get my attention or if she's really upset. Whatever she's doing is working. I pick my head up and look at her.

"Please talk to me." Ellie says.

I let out a long sigh through my nose. I can't tell her about my dream. Why can't I tell her about my dream? I can't tell her because I died in my dream.

"I died." I quietly say.

"Oh Robert." Ellie says with a sigh.

I look down at my left forearm. The scars that stand out on my tanned skin are a painful reminder of the price I paid for failing to protect my friends.

"Ellie, I should have died. It would have been better for everyone." I say.

"Everyone?" Ellie asks.

"Yes."

"Including your kids?"

"Especially them. They wouldn't have to know how much I screwed up."

"Robert, you haven't screwed up." Ellie says.

"Yes, I have. I royally messed things up at the park. Melissa will tell you that." I say.

Ellie lets out a long sigh in response to that. I know I'm a screw up when it comes to matters about the park. I let out a long sigh and get out of bed. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the living room. My mind is racing as I make my way to the couch.

I flop on the couch and put my head in my hands. I'm a failure as a father, hunter, and game warden. There's nothing I can do right. Well, maybe there is one thing. I can end my pathetic excuse of a life.

At least I know if I end it all, nobody will miss me. How I ended up as this much of a failure I will never know. I used to be better than this. My life used to have meaning. The incident at the park stripped my life of any meaning it once had.

I let out a long sigh and start crying. I cry for the people I failed to protect, myself, and the man I used to be. How I was once able to protect those around me from harm. Jurassic Park made sure I'd fail everyone around me. I suffered for that and so did my daughter.

Soon, however, I'll make sure I can't fail anyone anymore. Soon I'll end my miserable excuse of a life. No one will miss me.

 **Melissa's POV**

I sit on the couch in the living room with my chin resting on my left hand while I talk on the phone. Ellie is on the other end of the line. She seems to be having some sort of problem with my dad. Not that I wasn't expecting that. Somehow I knew she'd end up having a problem with him.

"I can't take him anymore." Ellie says.

"What did he do now?" I ask.

"He's spent the last two days passed out on the couch."

"Drunk?" I ask puzzled.

"Unfortunately." Ellie says with a sigh.

"Great." I say with a sigh.

"You know how he is when he gets drunk." Ellie says.

That's where she's wrong. I have no idea how he is when he's drunk. I've only seen him drunk once, and that's when we were celebrating Ray's birthday. Everyone, including me, was drunk.

"Ellie, I don't know how he is when he's drunk." I say.

"He's not very nice. He punched a hole in the wall."

' _So, my dad turned out to be a violent drunk.'_ I think.

Somehow I figured as much. I let out a long sigh in response to Ellie's statement.

"I want to know how you've never seen him like this." Ellie says.

"I only saw him drunk once, and that was 4 years ago. And to top it off, I barely remember that night." I say.

"You were wasted at 18?" Ellie asks shocked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ellie asks.

"Because it was Ray's birthday."

"How did you not get in trouble?"

"The legal drinking age in Costa Rica is 18, that's how."

Ellie sighs at me through the phone. It's not like I was forced to drink that night, I wanted to do it.

"So, what do you need from me?" I ask.

"I need you to come over here and talk to him." Ellie says.

"Fine, I'll be there in 5." I say and hang up the phone.

' _Great, I'm 22 years old and I'm still pulling my dad out of his messes.'_ I think.

I get up off the couch and head to my room. I grab my boots and put them on. Leaving my room, I grab my hat and head to the front door. I put on my hat and walk out the door. I quickly cross the dig site to the trailer that Ellie and my dad share.

Ellie is waiting for me at the door. She looks at me and gives me a sad smile. I think I know what that's about.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You're dressed like you were when we first met." Ellie says.

"I always dress like this. It's how I'm comfortable." I say.

"You got that from your dad no doubt."

"Yeah." I say with a sigh.

"You two are very much alike."

I let out a long sigh in response. My dad and I are alike in more ways than Ellie knows. I was always under the impression that a couple's kid or kids were supposed to be a mix of the two people who produced the kid, but the fact that I seem to have gotten most of my dad's genes makes that untrue. Except for the fact that I'm a woman, I'm like a clone of my dad. It's uncanny how much alike we really are.

From our height, features, and blue eyes to our build and hair color, we're exactly alike. Ellie clears her throat and I'm brought back to my senses. I walk into the trailer and take off my hat. I walk into the living room and throw my hat on a chair. Turning around, I see my dad sprawled out on the couch.

I take a long look at him and let out a sigh. His left arm is resting on his stomach. The position it's in makes me cringe, even though I know it can't be helped. His shoulder didn't quite heal right and it makes his arm stick out at a bit of an odd angle. How he can even use his arm is beyond me.

On the floor near the couch I see empty bottles of beer and some other booze which I think might be scotch or whiskey. I walk over and inspect the bottles by picking one up.

' _Scotch, how did I know?'_ I think.

I toss the bottle back on the floor and kneel down next to the couch. I give my dad a shake and he does nothing but moan. Letting out a string of obscure British and Swahili curses, I give my dad a hard slap in the face. My dad then turns his head and looks at me.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"To wake you up." I say.

"I don't want to wake up." My dad says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm done."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask puzzled.

"Finished. Over living."

I swear under my breath in Swahili. Why hadn't I noticed this before? How could I not have known that my dad wanted to die?

"You're better than that." I say.

"Not anymore. I'm a failure." My dad says.

"I've never known you to be a failure. You're anything but."

"I failed to protect you on the island." My dad says with a sob.

"You didn't fail to protect me. I got hurt protecting you."

"If I hadn't gotten hurt, you wouldn't have had to protect me."

I let out a long sigh through my nose. I didn't think that getting through to him would be this bloody hard. Why is he making this so hard on me?

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask.

"Because I'm bloody worthless." My dad says.

"Stop saying things like that!" I shout.

My dad cringes at my tone.

' _Maybe now I'll get through to you.'_ I think.

"You are not worthless, and you're certainly not a failure!"

"Melissa…" My dad says.

"What does it take to get that through your thick skull?" I ask.

My dad sits up and stares at me, not really answering me.

"Well?"

"Get out." My dad growls.

"No." I say.

"I said get out."

"Make me."

My dad grabs the collar of my shirt with his left hand. He stares a me for a moment, then starts to cry. He lets me go and puts his head in his hands.

"I'm trying to help you." I say.

"I don't need help." My dad sobs.

"Yes, you do."

My dad says nothing and continues to cry.

' _Please, let me help you.'_ I think.

"I don't want any help." My dad mumbles.

"And I don't want to tell AJ his grandfather is dead." I say.

"And I don't want to tell RJ his dad died." Ellie says.

My dad lets out a long sigh in response to that.

"I'm here to help if you let me." I say.

"Robert, honey, let us help you."

"I don't want help." My dad quietly says.

"Do you really want to die?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

My dad gives a shake of his head as an answer.

"So, what's the truth?"

"I don't want to die because I have too much left to teach RJ." My dad says.

"Then let us help you." I say.

"Fine." My dad grumbles.

For the first time since I got here, it seems like I'm finally getting through to him. Maybe he'll finally listen to what we have to say to him. Maybe he'll finally get the help he needs.


End file.
